


Manhandled

by aljan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crying, Intentionally Bad Art, M/M, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aljan/pseuds/aljan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration of the most emotional scene in manhandled by youre strong, firm touch. This fic moved me so much you guys, you have no idea, so Ijust HAD to draw it.</p><p>YAOI, DON'T LIKE DON'T CLICK!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhandled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [manhandled by your strong, firm touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211075) by Anonymous. 




End file.
